Kissy kissy under the missy
by DreamsofRay
Summary: Chrisrmas special, not very good. Robin and the gang are getting into some festive mischief!


Kissy kissy under the missy

Much skipped into outlaws camp, beaming.

"What's with you!?" Alan demanded, he was irritable, late night and early mornings didn't mix, he realised.

"It's nearly Christmas." Much grinned happily at them all.

"And?" Alan asked.

"And Christmas is a time of joy and happiness, and food and presents!" Much's mood couldn't be dampened.

"So what?" Will asked. "We're outlaws, we can't really get into the celebrations, can we?"

"You're all so pessimistic!" Much grumbled, his bright mood apparently dampened.

"Who's pessimistic?" asked a voice behind them and the outlaws turned to see Robin, smiling as much as Much. He had obviously gone to see Marian.

"This lot are," Much gestured to the outlaws and sighed in exasperation. "They say that we can't join in the celebrations, just because we're outlaws!"

"Well, I beg to differ, I think we can." The twinkle in Robin's eyes made every outlaw's stomach sink.

Xxx

The next day Marian stood in the great hall of Nottingham castle and looked around her, this was not where she wanted to be, in the draughty old castle. She wanted to be with Robin. Sighing she looked up and greeted another noble, who she didn't know.

There was a sudden commotion up by the door and every one turned to look as an arrow shot through the air and hit the Sheriff's glass, shattering it. Marian looked up and found Robin leaning against the banister of the balcony.

"Have we missed the speeches?" He mocked concern and Marian had to fight off the erg to laugh.

There were a few bangs and Robin's men stepped out from shadows around the room. _It seems they have evaded the guards again,_ Marian mused.

"What did you want then Hood, a mince pie?" The Sheriff asked in a bored tone.

"Just to wish you all a Merry Christmas and to see if you could spare any gifts for the poor this year?" Robin smiled.

"Do you think I want to give to the poor, a clue..."

Robin cut him off. "No, no, let me guess... _no!"_

Marian had to stifle her laughter once again.

"Well, if you could just give all your valuables to that man over there, Much?" Robin looked at his ex-manservant, who was happily digging into the food.

Much nodded and held out a sack.

"And then go over to Little John," he gestured to the big man in the corner. "And we will be on our way."

Gisbourne scowled at him as he jumped down from the balcony.

"Why, hello Marian," Robin smiled at her and took in her low cut red dress.

His attention was reclaimed as there was a fight breaking out with some troublesome nobles.

Robin was back at her side in a second, drawing out his sword. Marian took a step back but Robin caught her wrist, pulling her back to him and holding her wrists tight, then the sword was at her neck.

"Robin!" She hissed.

"Hey, trust me here." He murmured, then more loudly. "It seems you need a bit of persuasion!"

Every eye in the room turned to him.

Gisbourne, quivering with rage, pulled out his own sword but Robin smirked and said.

"Now now Gissy, would that be a good idea, considering I have your dearly beloved here in my grip?"

"Are we done?" Robin turned to Much, who nodded. "Good, then we shall depart."

He edged to the door, still keeping Marian in his hold and smiled at Gisbourne's look of horror and the Sheriff's bored look.

He was just at the door when he quickly swung Marian onto his shoulder and sprinted with her out of the room.

By the time that Gisbourne and the Sheriff had realised what had happened the group were far way into the trees.

Xxx

"That was extremely reckless and irresponsible of you," Marian lectured Robin, they were walking back to the camp now, and the rest of the gang were back at the camp already. "And I love you for it!"

She smiled at him and then jumped as something cold touched her nose, she looked up. "It's Christmas Eve, and it's snowing. Perfect." She sighed happily.

"Look!" Robin pointed to something above them. "Mistletoe!" He looked at her and smiled. "Come on then, kissy kissy under the missy!"

Marian laughed at him. "You're mad!" She accused, but bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Perfect.

xxx

Well there you are, sorry it was a bit rushed. I've been doing my other story 'Do you love me'.

Just a little fluff that came to me, hope you like it, i don't think that this was the Christmas Party Much had been expecting!

Well, there's just one think to say then, isn't there?

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPEY NEW YEAR!

From

Rache


End file.
